Je tiens à toi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SamNny "I care" : Risa se blesse en jouant au basket avec Otani. Maintenant c'est à lui de prendre soin d'elle. AtsushixKoizumi OtanixRisa


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : SamNny_

Elle se mouvait avec grâce alors qu'elle dribblait tout en courant. Ses pas étaient complètement synchronisés avec le ballon rebondissant. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la ligne de milieu de terrain, elle perdit le rythme et s'étala au sol. Pas avant d'avoir tenté le panier à une distance pareille cependant. Une action en dernier ressort qui loupa immanquablement.

« Euh, Koizumi, est-ce que tu essayes au moins de t'améliorer ? »

« Je progresse ! »

« Ben on dirait pas ! »

Risa Koizumi était agacée. Elle avait passé la journée au gymnase avec Otani, voulant ardemment apprendre à jouer au basketball, et il ne faisait qu'insister qu'elle n'y mettait pas du sien. C'était très énervant et il en devenait presque blessant.

« Et bien pardonne-moi de ne pas être aussi prodigieuse que toi ! »

Otani roula les yeux au ciel et ramassa la balle qui roulait à ses pieds. Il dribbla sur quelques pas puis tira de la bordure du terrain. Il le mit, évidemment. Risa le regarda et ensuite essaya de se relever. Dès qu'elle appuya sur son pied gauche elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra de nouveau au sol.

« Koizumi ? »

Risa se mit sur son séant et agrippa fermement sa cheville. Elle avait senti une vague de douleur lorsqu'elle avait voulu se lever et désormais sa cheville l'élançait. Elle avait dû mal tomber quand elle avait glissé. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la douleur jusqu'à maintenant car les critiques d'Otani l'avaient distraite.

« Hé, Koizumi, tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, ça baigne : je suis mal tombée. »

Elle essaya encore de se mettre sur ses pieds mais sans toutefois s'appuyer sur son extrémité douloureuse cette fois. Elle essaya de marcher un peu sans boiter afin qu'Otani ne remarque rien sauf que c'était peine perdue car sa douleur était flagrante.

« Hé, ta cheville est O.K. ? »

« Oui, c'est bon. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis juste mal tombée. »

« Laisse-moi voir ça. »

Otani alla vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il attrapa son pied et commença à enlever la chaussure puis la chaussette. Une fois que son pied fut à l'air libre, Otani en eut le souffle coupé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ta cheville est très gonflée et rouge. On doit te mettre de la glace. »

Risa baissa les yeux sur son pied et vit qu'il avait raison : on aurait dit qu'une balle de baseball sortait de sa cheville tellement c'était gonflé et la rougeur la faisait ressemblait à un mauvais coup de soleil.

Otani se redressa et se mit en quête de glace. Il y en avait dans la cafétéria de l'école, mais on était samedi. Tout était fermé à l'exception du gymnase où ils se trouvaient. La seule option à laquelle Otani pouvait penser était de l'emmener chez lui et de s'y occuper de sa cheville.

« On ne trouvera de glace nulle part dans le coin. On doit aller chez moi. »

« Hein ? Chez toi ? Pourquoi chez toi ? »

« Parce que ma maison est plus proche que la tienne ! »

« Et alors ? Il y a plein de restaurants et d'autres endroits où on peut se procurer de la glace ! »

« Koizumi, tu n'as pas besoin que de glace : on doit bander ta cheville aussi ! »

Elle arrêta de se trouver des excuses. Il avait raison : elle n'avait pas besoin que de glace. Son visage vira à l'écarlate. D'une part parce que c'était en tombant qu'elle s'était stupidement blessée devant lui et d'autre part parce qu'elle faisait grand cas d'aller chez lui et avait dû céder.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embête autant d'aller chez lui ? Ben, c'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ! Je ne veux juste pas gaffer devant sa famille. C'est suffisamment embarrassant d'être bête en face lui !_

« Hé ! La Terre à Koizumi, on y va ! »

Risa baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Otani avait rangé toutes leurs affaires et l'attendait à la porte pour partir. Elle fit une tentative de marcher vers lui, mais faillit tomber à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, Otani avait couru auprès d'elle et la tenait droite.

« Purée, tu ne peux même pas boiter correctement. Ça va nous prendre une éternité. »

Les yeux de Risa s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant et commencèrent à devenir brillants. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes se former et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Otani la voit pleurer.

Normalement des choses pareilles ne l'ennuieraient pas autant. C'était comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sérieux et les commentaires sarcastiques étaient leur façon de communiquer. Elle savait qu'Otani était juste lui-même, mais Risa sentait qu'il allait un peu trop loin aujourd'hui.

Risa essaya encore de marcher, cette fois en se concentrant exclusivement sur son équilibre. Elle avançait lentement, sauf qu'elle ne se cassait pas la figure pour une fois. Elle se dirigeait vers les portes du gymnase avec Otani à ses côtés mais s'interdisait de le regarder. Si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle fondrait en larmes. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait enfuie, sauf que sa cheville l'empêchait d'agir de la sorte. Alors à la place elle resta calme et se concentra sur d'autres choses pour éviter les moments de gêne.

Après vingt minutes d'une marche lente et précautionneuse, Risa se demanda pourquoi Otani n'avait rien dit. Elle aurait cru qu'il se plaindrait de leur lenteur d'escargots et recommencerait à lui dire de méchantes choses, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et réalisa qu'il était complètement relax.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant le passage-piéton et Otani pressa le bouton pour le feu. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant c'était d'attendre.

« Ma maison n'est plus très loin : on y sera dans deux pâtés de maison après ça. »

Risa hocha la tête puis dirigea son regard droit devant elle. Elle observait le feu, patientant jusqu'à ce que le bonhomme passe au vert. Une fois qu'ils eurent la priorité, elle commença à avancer lentement, comme auparavant. Otani était à sa hauteur tandis qu'ils traversaient mais à un moment Risa fit une pause.

« Hé, Koizumi, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Je croyais qu'on m'appelait. »

« Tsss, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter au plein milieu, le feu va bientôt passer au vert. On doit continuer. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le feu changea et Risa et Otani se retrouvaient tous deux en plein milieu du carrefour. Les voitures se mirent à les klaxonner et certains conducteurs sortirent même leur tête par la fenêtre pour leur gueuler de dégager. »

« La ferme ! Vous ne pouvez pas voir qu'elle est blessée ! Nous allons aussi vite que nous pouvons ! »

Risa fut ébahie par Otani. Il prenait sa défense. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal alors il aurait pu continuer et la laisser se faire engueuler. A la place il était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur l'autre trottoir en toute sécurité. Les gens leur lancèrent de méchants regards en passant mais après ça tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il avait pris sa défense mais décida de ne pas lui mettre la pression. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Otani et entrèrent.

« Maman, Papa, je suis rentré ! »

Otani guetta une éventuelle réponse mais il n'en vint aucune. Il posa leurs sacs et alla faire un tour dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas encore là. »

Otani leva les yeux sur Risa qui lui renvoya un regard impersonnel. Il leva un sourcil à la fois de confusion et de suspicion : Risa n'était jamais aussi silencieuse et ça commençait à lui faire peur.

« Hé, l'Amazone, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu te tais ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis silencieuse. »

Otani lui balança un regard des plus perplexes mais n'ajouta rien. Il se rendit dans une des pièces et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu te calerais pas dans le séjour ? Je dois trouver rapidement le kit de premier secours. »

Risa avança clopin-clopant jusqu'à une porte grande ouverte. Elle mit la tête dans l'embrasure et vit un canapé, une télé, une table basse, de la moquette et un grand fauteuil. Elle présuma que ça devait être le salon.

Juste en face de ladite pièce se trouvait la cuisine. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu Otani fouiller dans les placards. Elle l'interpella :

« Ici ? »

« Ben ouais, vu que _c'est_ la salle de séjour. »

Risa acquiesça et se fraya un chemin en boitillant vers le canapé. Elle s'assit au milieu et soupira un bon coup. C'était bon de s'asseoir enfin. Ça n'aurait pas été une longue marche si elle n'avait pas mal, mais comme elle avait du se mouvoir très lentement ça avait pris une éternité. Et rester debout aussi longtemps était tuant.

Risa entendit des bruits de pas et regarda Otani passer la porte. Il avait le kit de premier secours ainsi que de la glace dans une serviette. Il s'assit sur la table basse et attrapa la jambe de Risa. Il la souleva de sorte que son pied endolori soit sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit le kit et en sortit de la gaze. Il banda gentiment son pied tout autour du gonflement et fit un nœud à la fin du bandage. Puis il prit la serviette emplie de glace et la pressa sur le bandage.

« Quand ça aura désenflé, je referai le bandage. Pendant ce temps tu dois garder la glace par-dessus. »

Otani se leva et déplaça la jambe de Risa afin qu'elle soit complètement étendue sur le canapé. Risa monta son autre jambe afin que tout son corps se retrouve sur le divan. La glace était toujours posée sur sa cheville et maintenant qu'elle était surélevée il n'y avait plus besoin de la maintenir en place.

Elle regarda Otani aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il attrapa la télécommande et zappa.

« Que veux-tu regarder ? »

« Euh… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Une minute il était sarcastique et grossier, et l'autre il était gentil et attentionné. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être narquoise ou sérieuse là maintenant.

« Alors ? »

« Euh, peu importe. On peut regarder ce que tu veux. »

Otani avait un air embarrassé sur la figure tandis qu'il zappait. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la chaîne des sports. Ils montraient les dernières minutes d'un match de basket. Il regarda un instant puis changea de nouveau de chaîne.

« Purée, y a rien à la télé. Maintenant je dois dégoter un film. »

Il s'extirpa du fauteuil et s'approcha d'une petite étagère près de la télé où était rangée une myriade de films. Ses yeux passèrent en revue tous les titres alors qu'il essayait d'en trouver un que Risa aimerait. Il passa trois fois en revue sa collection avant de se décider finalement pour un. Il mit le DVD dans le lecteur.

« Tu devrais aimer celui-là. »

Il regagna son fauteuil, prit la télécommande au passage et pressa « Lecture ». Tout à coup le téléviseur montra une foule de gens qui chantaient de tout leur cœur. Puis on entendit de la musique et la foule poussa une ovation. Ça prit exactement une seconde à Risa pour deviner ce qu'ils regardaient :

« Oh mon dieu, tu as le DVD live du concert d'Umibozu ! Je mourrais d'envie de le voir ! »

« Ah, je savais bien que t'aimerais. Je l'ai eu il y a quelques jours. »

Risa eut un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle était scotchée à la télé. Otani et elle rirent et parlèrent du film. Ils chantèrent même ensemble plusieurs chansons. Quand ce fut fini, Risa riait hystériquement en se tenant les côtes. Otani riait toujours en allant ranger le film.

« C'était splendide, Otani ! Merci de m'avoir laissé le regarder avec toi ! »

« Pas de problème, je savais que t'aimerais. »

« Hé, Otani, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, vas-y. »

« Pour… pourquoi est-ce que tu agis si bizarrement aujourd'hui ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bien, un instant tu me dis que je suis une horrible joueuse de basket et tu te plains que je bouge trop lentement, et l'autre tu prends ma défense, tu t'occupes de ma blessure et tu regarde un film avec moi. Je ne pige pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Tu n'es pas une basketteuse horrible : tu manques juste de grâce et tu ne sais pas viser. Je te taquinais juste comme d'habitude. Et ces gens qui klaxonnaient et gueulaient, il était évident que j'allais leur répondre. De toute façon, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça : je ne suis pas sans cœur. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais sans cœur, c'est juste que tu n'ais pas habituellement aussi gentil avec moi. »

Otani avait un air revêche et tourna la tête. Il s'assit un moment et fixa le mur. Puis il se remit sur ses pieds et se rassit sur la table basse face à elle. Il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Ecoute, je ne fais que des commentaires sarcastiques parce que toi aussi. C'est la relation que nous avons. Mais je sais quand être sérieux et je tiens à toi. Je n'aime pas quand les autres sont méchants envers toi et j'étais très inquiet quand tu t'es blessée. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le visage d'Otani rougissait à vue d'œil tandis qu'il parlait :

« Ben ouais. Nous _sortons ensemble_, après tout. C'est une chose d'être narquois et de faire l'idiot, mais une chose complètement différente que d'être méchant à propos de certaines choses. J'étais évidemment inquiet quand tu t'es blessée pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas été ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas l'air inquiet. »

« Mais je l'étais. J'étais inquiet quand tu as poussé un cri et que tu es tombée de nouveau. Tu ne l'as pas vu parce que tu étais trop préoccupée par ta cheville. J'ai seulement continué à être narquois parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. J'essayais de te changer les idées afin que ça ne te fasse pas trop mal. »

Risa était choquée Elle ne savait pas qu'Otani se sentait comme ça. Elle était si contente qu'elle pouvait sentir les larmes se former de nouveau dans ses yeux. Quand Otani vit ses yeux briller, il commença à paniquer :

« Hé ! Pourquoi on dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? »

« Parce … parce … parce que je suis trop heureuse ! Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi ! »

Risa jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Otani et lui fit un câlin très fort. Les pleurs dévalaient son visage tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle était juste tellement contente qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Hé ! Koizumi, lâche-moi ! »

Otani essaya de la repousser pour qu'elle se remette correctement sur le canapé mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il abandonna finalement et se laissa aller. Il passa ses bras autour de Risa et lui frotta doucement le dos. Il commençait à ne plus rougir et même un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Donc tout va bien maintenant, Koizumi ? »

Risa hocha la tête alors qu'elle lâchait Otani et se remettait correctement sur le canapé. L'étreinte avait fait tomber la glace au sol. Otani la récupéra et la remit avec précaution sur sa cheville. »

« Bien, je suis soulagé. »

Risa essuya ses larmes et sourit sincèrement à Otani. Le petit sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit tandis qu'il se baissait pour faire un petit bisou à Risa. C'était rapide et doux, mais plein d'amour. Une fois qu'ils s'écartèrent, ils entendirent tout deux un petit bruit. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la porte et furent surpris : les deux parents d'Otani les regardaient.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Otani ? »

La mâchoire d'Otani se décrocha alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

« N-n-non, Mère ! Rien du tout ! »

Risa rougit mais continua de regarder les parents d'Otani.

« Qui est ton amie ? »

« Ah, euh, et bien, Maman, Papa, voici Risa Koizumi. C'est ma … ma … »

« Ta quoi, fils ? »

« Ma… petite amie. »

Risa s'inclina joyeusement en entendant Otani la référer en tant que sa petite copine. Ils pouvaient bien sortir ensemble depuis un moment, il l'appelait quand même rarement comme ça. Ils agissaient toujours comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des amis, donc c'était un peu bizarre de dire qu'ils formaient en fait un couple.

Mais le sourire de Risa ne faiblit pas tandis qu'elle contemplait Otani expliquer la situation à ses parents. Elle le trouvait en fait franchement mignon lorsqu'il était fatigué. En fin de compte, elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon en quelque occasion que ce soit.

**Note de l'auteur : Donc, voici ma première fan fiction sur Lovely Complex. J'avais le besoin d'écrire une histoire sur ce couple depuis qu'ils ont ajoutés une ribambelle de personnages à ce fandom. J'ai essayé vraiment beaucoup de ne pas faire Risa et Otani OOC. Ça fait un moment que j'ai vu l'anime, mais je me souviens qu'ils étaient toujours sarcastiques et qu'ils ne montraient jamais leurs côtés sérieux et sensible. C'était vraiment rare. Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'aimerais beaucoup si vous pouviez m'envoyer un commentaire et me dire comment c'était. J'aimerais beaucoup écrire d'autres fics pour ce fandom là =)**

**Note de la traductrice : En remerciement à ma bêta^^'**


End file.
